The Long and Winding Road
by Suz Singer
Summary: Heather Forman is just a normal girl with big dreams and a big heart. She's sheltered by her parents, her siblings, and even her brothers' friends. Watch her as she grows from a shy, hopeful teenage girl into a confident young woman. Series of Oneshots. Hyde/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** May 1976**

"Hey, Forman!" Steven Hyde called across the Formans' family room. He strode across the room, tugging on Heather Forman's blonde pigtail when she did not bother to acknowledge him.

"Whaaattt, Hyde?!" Heather groaned, tearing her eyes away from her Algebra homework to look up at the delinquent. Heather had been comfortably seated at the coffee table in front of the TV, quietly doing her homework until Eric and his friends had arrived home (after her- and she had taken the bus!).

"Your brother sent me up to let you know you can come down and hang with us in the basement if you want." Hyde answered, passing a can of soda from hand to hand.

Heather blinked her deceivingly innocent blue eyes at him. "Cool." She said noncommittally, turning back to her textbooks. A flash of irritation ran through Hyde. He completely regretted explaining his 'Zen' philosophy to Eric's little sister- she had used it to torture him ever since.

"Is that a yes or no?" Hyde questioned through gritted teeth.

Heather glanced at him quickly, mischief in her eyes. "Whatever," she responded tartly, her full lips pulling up into a smirk.

Hyde ran his hand through his tightly curled hair, sighing. "You're not using Zen right," He reminded her, swatting at her braid again.

Heather blindly smacked in Hyde's direction, making a noise of frustration. "I'm using it right." She insisted.

"No you're not." He argued, popping open the soda can and flopping onto the couch behind her.

"You're just mad I'm using it on you," Heather suggested, turning to look at him with a smug expression.

"Lies!" Hyde exclaimed, pointing at her with his soda in hand.

Heather rolled her eyes at him. "Weren't you going down to the basement?" She asked, turning back to her homework.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at the back of her head. "Why? Am I annoying you?"

Heather tossed her head. "You know you are." she answered quietly.

"And that's why I'm still here," Hyde added, raising his soda as if toasting.

It was at that moment that the patriarch of the family- Red Forman- entered the living room. He took one look at Hyde and said: "Get out."

"Well, Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Forman!" Hyde said sarcastically, getting up from his seat on the couch and heading for the basement, throwing a salute the older man's way.

Red ignored the teenager's words, leaning down to press a kiss to his youngest's forehead. "Hi Daddy," Heather greeted with a flicker of a smile.

Red took a seat where Hyde had been sitting just a minute previously. "Afternoon, Princess- what are you working on now?" he asked with obvious tenderness. Hyde shook his head with bewilderment, hearing the man from the other side of the door. It boggled Hyde's mind, the extremes Red Forman went to. The old man could be so abrasive, but with certain people he was an old softy- but watch your ass if you ever said so!

"Algebra," came Heather's unenthusiastic answer, accompanied by a sigh.

Hyde went down the stairs to the basement, his steps loud and clattering against the wooden stairs. The Gang was all there- Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, Michael Kelso, and Fez...from where ever. Luckily Kelso's little girlfriend, Jackie Burkhardt seemed to be busy this afternoon, for her shrill voice was absent and not grating on Hyde's nerves.

Eric Forman looked away from the television as Hyde reached the landing, his expression questioning. "Where's Heather?" he asked curiously.

Eric and his little sister were extremely close- they were born barely a year apart, making them Irish twins- and Heather had tagged along with Eric and his friends for a long time- until she hit high school and started to make friends of her own. Heather and Jackie were almost done with their freshman year of high school, and the rest of the gang nearly finished with their sophomore year.

"Doing her homework upstairs." Hyde answered curtly, taking his seat.

"She didn't want to come down and hang with us?" Donna asked, her brows furrowed in disappointment.

Hyde shrugged. "Red came in before I could convince her."

"Why should you have to convince her?" Eric huffed. "I'm her brother. You guys are her friends. What's the deal?"

"Yeah, we hardly see Heather anymore." Donna remarked sadly.

"She's super into school now. Plus she's got her own friends. We're old news, guys." Hyde said, not bothering to hide the bitter tone.

Fez shook his head. "No way, guys," he said with a thick accent. "Heather wouldn't abandon us." He insisted.

Kelso nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "I'm with Fez. Heather's one of the gang- it's gotta be a phase."

"Wow, Kelso! That's a big word for you!" Hyde exclaimed sarcastically, his friend making a rude gesture in response. The Gang heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly quieted- looking over to see who it was.

They recognized Heather's scrawny form as she rounded the corner and finished descending. "Eric, can you help me with my Algebra homework when you're not busy? I'm having trouble." Heather asked, hands on her hips.

Heather was scrawny like Eric, but lacked his height. She was rail thin, but had formed a decent ass and pair of boobs upon puberty- if you asked Kelso and Fez. "Well, I'm busy right now, Heather." Eric remarked, turning back to the TV.

"I'll wait." She responded, turning back to the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Heather! Come hang out with us for a while and I'll help you!" Donna goaded the younger girl.

Heather sighed and trudged back, purposely sitting between Donna and Eric. "You'll probably be more help than Eric is..." She mused. Her older brother scoffed, smacking her on the shoulder gently. "So what's going on, guys?" Heather asked, glancing around at the others.

"Nothing." Hyde answered quickly.

"As usual." Donna and Heather chimed in, laughing as they said it together.

"You know what we were going to do..." Hyde remarked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and pantomiming smoking.

Heather's face immediately twisted and she stood. "I'm just going to call Debbie and see if she can help me." Heather said quickly, heading for the stairs.

"No, Heather! I'll be right there!" Donna called as she stood. She turned the full force as she stood. She turned the full force of her glare onto Hyde. "Nice going, Hyde! Heather was down here for like 30 seconds and you chased her out!" Donna lectured him.

"Ah, get bent," Hyde immediately retorted. Donna growled in frustration, and threw her hands up in defeat before following Heather up the stairs.

Hyde scoffed once the basement was sufficiently girl-free. "Donna's right, you know." Eric commented, earning a glare from his best friend. "You know Heather doesn't like weed. You knew she'd leave if you brought it up." He continued.

"I was just joking!" Hyde said defensively.

"Well, maybe you could've saved the joke for later. We hardly see Heather as it is, without you chasing her out." Fez stated, crossing his arms up over his chest.

"Get. Bent." Hyde repeated. "Now do you want to smoke or not?" he continued, holding up a crinkled, rolled up paper baggie.

* * *

When Donna had followed her upstairs after only a few moments, Heather had solemnly gathered her books and the girls had gone to the dining room to work at the table. "I'm sorry about Hyde, Heather. He was just joking." Donna offered apologetically, sitting down beside Heather.

"I know that. But you all know how I feel about _that_. I don't care if you guys do it- but I don't want to be a part of it…And Hyde knows that bringing it up would make me want to leave." Heather informed her friend, cracking open her textbook.

"We miss you, Heather. You hardly hang out with us anymore. We really want you around." Donna told her

"Hyde doesn't seem to." The younger girl said softly.

"He _does._ You should've heard him complaining before you came down." Donna assured her.

Heather sighed. "Sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn't. He acts bipolar sometimes." She responded.

"Well, why haven't you been around as much?" Donna asked, snagging Heather's notebook and looking over what she had done beforehand.

Heather shrugged. "I've been studying hard. And I kind of thought it was time for me to make my own friends. My first year of high school- almost 15 years old- shouldn't I try and make my own friends instead of leaning on my older brother's friends?" she suggested.

"You know that's not how we think of you, right? We don't hang out with you just because you're Eric's sister. That doesn't really matter, y'know? You're a part of the Gang on your own merit- you're our like our baby sister. We love you," Donna informed her.

Heather turned in her seat and hugged Donna. She didn't look announced. "Thanks, Donna. You know, I think of you as a sister too." She replied. "But Eric does not," She whispered in her ear.

Donna blushed wildly, turning back to the table and the textbooks. "Okay, let's get to work here!" Donna exclaimed, Heather just giggling and agreeing.

* * *

**A/N: Skips in Time. Obviously starts in Season 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Laurie's home!**

**(A/N: Fun Fact! Eric's birthday is repeatedly referred to in later seasons as March 19th- but in 1x02, his birthday is May 19th.)**

**May 18th 1976**

Red and Kitty Forman held their breath as their two daughters came face- to- face. There was a tense minute while the pair looked at each other through narrowed eyes. "Skank." Heather said lowly.

"Nerd." Laurie shot back, the stare recommencing.

"Girls!" Kitty chastised.

The sisters ignored their mother's interruption. "Need help unpacking?" Heather offered suddenly.

"I guess." Laurie responded suspiciously.

"Then we _have_ to do girls' night tonight." Heather said quickly. Laurie sighed and groaned, but nodded. Heather turned on her heel quickly to face her parents. "Mommy, will you make us chocolate-chip cookies for our girls' night?" Heather requested innocently.

Kitty's face lit up in relief. "Of course!"

Heather turned to her father next. "Daddy, we need chocolate- and soda. Eric's friends drank it all." She informed him, batting her eyes at him.

Red was reaching for his wallet before he even really thought about it- he was far too relieved for the Forman War of 1974 to be truly over as it seemed. Whatever the girls wanted would be worth it- especially seeing all three of his girls beaming at him. Red handed his youngest a $20 bill. "And maybe a new nail polish? To make the night really special…" Heather suggested, her lower lip imperceptibly trembling.

Red immediately handed her another bill. "Thank you, Daddy!" Heather said joyously, kissing Red on the cheek- and he fled the kitchen before his wallet could be lightened any more.

"House splits the pot, Heather." Kitty remarked, holding out her hand. Heather sighed and handed the second bill over. "Remember, sweetie- With Great power comes Great Responsibility…" Kitty warned her daughter, laughing nervously as she tucked the bill into her blouse and followed her husband into the family room.

Heather faced her sister, a smirk lifting the edges of her lips. "I have taught you well, nerd…you're coming along quite nicely." Laurie remarked looking borderline impressed.

"I'll meet you upstairs, skank. I'm going to invite Donna and Tina over for tonight,"

Laurie groaned. "God- isn't it bad enough I have to deal with just you?!"

Heather just laughed as her older sister stomped away. She peered through the kitchen door, spying Donna outside with Eric and the Gang. She slide the kitchen door open, walking over to them. "Hey Donna- do you and Tina want to come over for a girl's night tonight? There'll be junk food and I guess girly stuff." Heather offered.

"And Laurie." Hyde coughed. Donna looked apprehensive at that.

"Yeah- but she's on her best behavior for Girls' Nights." Heather added.

"This is true- Agreed upon as concession at the end of the Forman War of 1974." Eric deadpanned, palming a basketball from hand to hand.

"You know, we don't talk enough about the Forman War of 1974. Let's talk about the Forman War of 1974," Kelso remarked, waggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

Heather rolled her eyes at him, shoving him with one hand. "So, what do you think, Donna?" Heather questioned.

"We'll make Laurie miserable, right?" Donna asked.

"Definitely." Heather confirmed.

"I'm in."

* * *

**It's a short chapter- but I really like it.**

**I do want to clarify something from the first chapter- Heather is 15. There's a point where she says "almost 15", but she's referring to the beginning of her freshman year- and her birthday is in January. No one said anything- I just thought it might be unclear. **

**Please Review?**

**Next Chapter coming up: Heather's 1st boyfriend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heather's 1st** **Boyfriend**

"I don't like it." Eric remarked, squinting across the Hub. Heather, Eric's baby sister, was sitting with Joe Murphy- varsity football player and all around 'perfect' guy. She was twirling her blonde hair around her finger, and Eric could see her blushing from here.

"Murphy's a tool," Hyde muttered in agreement.

"What's with him, anyway? Heather's only a freshman- and Joe's a senior!" Donna exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Kelso said through a mouthful of French fries. "Heather's hot. If she wasn't- well, Heather, _I_ would tap that." Kelso continued.

Eric and Hyde simultaneously punched Kelso on each shoulder, causing him to yell out. "Dude!" Eric admonished him. "That's my sister!" Kelso just shrugged.

"She's bound to get a boyfriend sometime, Eric!" Kelso cried out, rubbing his sore arms.

"How about never?!" Eric retorted, punching Kelso again in the shoulder.

"Would you mind quieting down?" A voice came suddenly, revealing Heather behind Hyde and Eric. "We can hear you..." She began. "_And you're embarrassing me!"_ Heather hissed.

"But you're flirting with Joe Murphy!" Hyde said in disgust.

"No! I'm on a _date_ with Joe Murphy! Now shut up!" Heather snapped, smacking Hyde on the back of the head before walking back to Joe.

The Gang watched carefully as Heather spoke with Joe- who was nodding and smiling- and then standing and walking out the door with his arm around Heather. "I don't like him." Eric said just as Hyde muttered,

"I don't trust him."

"Well, this will end well." Donna commented as the two guys glared at the door.

* * *

Red, Kitty and Eric sat in the kitchen eating dinner later that night. "Where's your sister, Eric?" Kitty asked.

Eric muttered under his breath inaudibly.

"Eric," Red said firmly. "Where's Heather?" He questioned.

"On a date with Joe Murphy." Eric answered reluctantly.

Kitty tittered nervously as Red's face grew quite red. "On a date?!" Red said incredulously.

"Did you okay this?!" Red demanded, standing and turning to Kitty.

Kitty shrugged "It sounded harmless," she offered lamely.

"Harmless! Heather's 15! Too young to have a boyfriend!" Red ranted, pacing back and forth.

"Joey's a nice boy, Red, he's on the football team..." Kitty told her husband, standing in hopes of calming him down.

"He's a senior," Eric muttered as he took a sip of water.

"A senior?! An 18-year-old dating our _15_-year-old daughter!? And you thought that was okay?!" Red demanded.

The screen door clicked, and the Formans turned to see who had entered. Heather stood by the door- purse clutched in her hand, eyes darting from her mother to her father. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Who told you you could go on a date?!" Red demanded, stalking towards her.

Heather blinked. "Mom," She deadpanned.

"Well, _I_ didn't give you permission!" Red responded. His anger was dissipating at the sight of his daughter's innocent expression- who clearly didn't think she'd done anything wrong.

"Daddy, Joe and I just talked in the Hub- in full view of Eric and his friends- and then we had dinner with his parents. It's not even 7 o'clock! What's the big deal?!" Heather asked, placing her purse down on the kitchen counter and then turning back to face her father.

"The big deal is that you're 15, Heather! You're too young to date, I _don't_ want you dating!" Red exclaimed.

Heather sighed, putting her hand on her father's shoulder, guiding him back to his seat at the kitchen table. "Daddy, you're right. I _am_ fifteen. And I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Joe's a nice guy and I like him- and he likes me. So you just need to get used to it, Daddy." She told him gently.

Eric watched with a gaping mouth as Red started to nod. "I guess you're right, Princess…" he said quietly.

Eric threw his hands up in the air. "Why can't you be all nice and reasonable to me too, Dad?!"

"Because _you're_ a dumbass." Red answered matter-of-factly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad to see you're enjoying the fic so far! This is Hyde/OC, but it will be eventual- a lot of character development needs to happen first.**

Please Review!

**Coming up Next: Bullies & Best Friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bullies & Best Friends**

It was just another Wednesday. Hyde had gone to school- and had actually attended all his classes today. He was out of weed, couldn't get his hands on any beer- so he might as well just go to school. His teachers had looked surprised to see him- Hyde had enjoyed that part.

The day was finally over, and Hyde had waited for Eric to come out of the school for probably half an hour before giving up and just walking to the Formans' house. He trampled down the outside stairs, bursting into the basement without preamble or introduction.

And saw Heather jump up from the couch, wipe at her cheeks and turn away. "Heather?" Hyde questioned as he approached her. "Are you _crying_?" he questioned in disbelief.

"No!" She denied, moving towards the stairs. Hyde caught her by the arm, tugging her back to see there were indeed tears running down her cheeks.

"Like I believe that." Hyde said sarcastically, guiding her to sit down on the couch with him. "What's wrong?" he asked more gently, putting his arm around her.

"Nothing. Just stupid high school stuff." Heather answered, wiping at her eyes. Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to talk about it," She insisted.

Hyde sighed. "Uh, no. You and I both know you'll only feel better after you talk about it and cry all over me." He informed her.

Heather's chest heaved with a breathy laugh. "I guess that's true…" she murmured, taking a deep breath. "Some of the cheerleaders were making fun of me at school today," Heather told him. "They called me an ugly nerd, Hyde." She told him, her voice shaky.

Hyde felt his stomach twist. Usually things like this didn't bother him. But Heather's tearstained face definitely did. "Was Jackie there?" he questioned quietly. He didn't like Kelso's shrill girlfriend- but he liked to think that she wouldn't take part in something like that with her being a tentative part of their group.

"_No_," Heather answered. "_She's_ nice. If the cheerleaders start picking on me, she changes the subject or tries to find a way to make them stop." She explained.

"I feel like there's something else…It's not like you to cry over a cheerleader calling you a name." Hyde remarked.

"Joe was there!" Heather blurted out at the opening Hyde provided. "He was there- he heard them and he _didn't_ even defend me!" she explained, letting out a wracking sob. Hyde sighed again, pulling Heather closer as she cried harder, tucking her face into the curve of his neck.

"Well, he's obviously stupid. _I_ would've kicked ass." Hyde said, hoping it would comfort her.

But Heather just let out another cry. "But Joe's supposed to be my boyfriend! You- You're my best friend, Hyde- I know _you'd_ defend me."

Hyde felt another twist of his stomach when she said that- and an overwhelming urge to kick Joe's ass. On one hand, he was glad to hear that Heather had faith in him. But on the other hand, the fact that her so-called boyfriend had been there and had done nothing made Hyde furious.

"You are _not_ an ugly nerd." Hyde told her. "You are the smartest person I've ever met…and you are the opposite of ugly. And I never lie about intelligence or looks," He assured her.

Heather laughed again through her tears. "That's true," she confirmed quietly.

* * *

"You know, Jackie, I actually have to thank you." Hyde remarked.

The cheerleader's hair whipped with how quickly she turned to look at him. Her dark eyes were wide with shock. _"What?"_ she squeaked. The rest of the Gang looked equally surprised.

"I was talking to Heather earlier and she said that you stick up for her when your friends pick on her." He explained.

"Someone picks on Heather?" Eric asked incredulously but was largely ignored.

"I wouldn't say I stick up for her…" Jackie said. "I try and change the subject when they start on Heather…" She shook her head, hesitating before she continued. "I feel bad for her. The other cheerleaders hate her- they think her wanting to be a doctor is really stupid. They say that they're doing this for her own good- to teach her her place." Jackie told them.

"That's so screwed up!" Donna exclaimed, looking entirely offended.

"She doesn't even want to be a doctor! Heather wants to be a vet!" Hyde interjected.

Jackie's lips twisted in a grimace. "Joe isn't very nice either…he's the reason the cheerleaders hate her. Joe told us all that Heather thinks she's better than us," she said reluctantly.

"What the hell!?" Eric exclaimed. Hyde's hands clenched the fabric of his jeans, his lips pressing into a line.

Donna shook her head sadly. "They've _got_ to break up." She remarked. "Heather will be heartbroken if she finds out about this…"

"But she's got to find out," Hyde replied. "We can't let this go on."

"Who's gonna tell her!? I'm _not_!" Kelso interrupted.

They were all silent for a few moments. "It's probably best if I tell her…I mean, she's my sister. I should tell her, right?" Eric suggested.

"I don't know, Eric…you're not very good at delivering sensitive news." Fez warned, his brows furrowing and his expression very nervous.

"What do you mean, Fez?" Eric questioned.

"Well, Eric," Hyde began before Jackie rushed and cut him off.

"Maybe I should tell her," Jackie said, "I mean, so Heather wouldn't know that we were all talking about her...If it was me, I'd be horrified," she pointed out.

"No need to fight over who will tell me," Heather's voice interjected suddenly.

All six of them turned to gape at the seventh member of their 'Gang'. Heather stood at the bottom of the basement stairs, her blonde hair hanging limp yet mussed and her wide blue eyes red-rimmed from crying. "I know now." she said quietly, before turning and running up the stairs.

"Heather!" Eric called, jumping up to follow his sister.

Hyde ran a hand through his curly hair, all nerves. Seeing one of his best friends in (real) turmoil made him queasy. He had tried to help, but he wasn't sure he had done anything but make it worse.

"We need to put a bell on that girl...she's always sneaking up on us," Kelso remarked as he frowned- even he felt sorry for their friend though he tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this one! It's angsty- but there's some intimacy between Hyde & Heather!**

Please Review!

**Coming up Next: Christie Comes & Hyde leaves?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christie Comes & Hyde leaves?**

"I've never met anyone like her, man! She's cool, wears leather and listens to all the same bands I do! She even thinks the government is out to get her like I do!" Hyde gushed, walking back and forth the length of the basement quickly.

Heather watched him pace with wide eyes. She had never seen Hyde this interested in someone- or anything really, except for a conspiracy theory. "Hyde, I don't want you to go." Heather told him.

Hyde turned and faced her with an incredulous expression. "What are you talking about, Heather?" he questioned.

Heather sighed, taking a moment to think about her answer. "I know it may be selfish of me, Steven…but I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." She said, her brows furrowed and looking close to tears.

Hyde stared at her for a long moment before sighing, and then sitting down beside Heather on the couch. "I don't know what I'll do without you, either, Heather." He admitted quietly. "But this is my chance. It could be my _only_ chance. I _need_ to get out of Point Place- away from my mom. Don't you see that?" Hyde continued.

"I-I-I understand, Steven, I do, I really do. But what will happen to you if you and Christie break up? What will you do? Where will you go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Look, Heather, Christie and I aren't going to break up." Hyde insisted.

Heather sighed. "But what if you do?" She questioned gloomily.

"I don't want to think about it, Heather!" Hyde exclaimed.

"But you _have_ to, Steven." Heather whispered, standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh, come on, Heather. I don't want our friendship to end like this," Hyde protested, getting up and moving to stop her.

Heather smiled at him weakly. "Then don't go," she responded, opening the door and leaving quickly.

* * *

Steven Hyde entered Christie's motel room without knocking. Christie was packing her bag, her kohl-rimmed eyes flickering up to him. "Where's your bag?" She questioned- Christie shook her head. "You're not going," She said in disappointment.

"No," Hyde agrees. "But I'd like to mount another protest if you have time." He joked.

Christie shook her head and laughed, moving across the room to seize him by the collar and kiss Hyde hard. "Here's my friend's number in New York," She said as she handed him a slip of paper- and then shoved him. "DON'T call me!" Christie added a moment later.

"Yeah, I won't," Hyde laughed. "Hey Christie, you mind if I steal the towels?"

"Sorry," Christie says, punching him in the arm. "I already got 'em," she continued, before walking out the door.

Hyde sighed and took a few steps forward and emptied the ashtray, dumping the cigarette butts on the table. Then he slipped it into his pocket before following Christie out the door.

* * *

Eric Forman came down the stairs to his basement and found Hyde watching TV, the sound of the sitcom obscuring any other sound- such as the freezer humming or the washing machine going. Eric hopped over the back of the couch, flopping beside his friend.

"You surprised to see me?" Hyde asks without looking away from the TV.

"Nah, I knew you'd stay," Eric responded with a little grin.

"Yeah, we've been friends too long."

"No, I knew because I heard about Heather giving the guilt trip to you," Eric informed his best friend.

"She told you?" Hyde asked.

"Nah," Eric shook his head. "I was listening through a vent upstairs," Hyde just laughed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Christie just drove by with a guy on the back of her bike." The scrawny teenager remarked.

Hyde looks at Eric with a hint of surprise before his lips tilt up. "Poor kid," he pauses. "She's grieving,"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the faves! Maybe some reviews this time?**

**I know the chapters are kind of short- but like I said in the 1st chapter- they will skip around in time- and it will take some time to get into the real plot stuff concerning Hyde & Heather...Though it is coming!**

**Coming up Next: Heather's 1st Break-Up**


End file.
